Nouveau départ
by Terres De Brume
Summary: [OS postAWE]Suite de Mauvais Départ. Ou l'on retrouve Marion et Daniel un peu plus agés, et en fort mauvaise posture...


**Nouveau départ.**

**AUTEUR:** Fania a. k. a. Fanfan ou Fanderpg

**GENRE:** One Shot. Post-AWE, de 16 ans pour être exacte.

**BASE:** POTC 3

**DISCLAIMER:** M'appartiennent pôôô… (Ouin)

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR:** Bon alors on m'a réclamé une suite à "Mauvais départ", et donc la voilà ;P Et donc, nous retrouvons notre cher Marion, âgé cette fois de 16ans et Danny, 14ans

**Nouveau départ.**

"Tiens, tiens, tiens… L'on me signale un Pirate, et voici que je ne découvre qu'un morveux… Décidément, ces bâtards galeux n'ont aucun honneur!"

Lord Henri Beckett, cousin de feu Lord Thomas Beckett, saisit le menton de l'adolescent blond qui se trouvait face à lui. Lequel adolescent s'empressa de planter ses canines dans la main qui se présentait à lui, arrachant d'abord un cri de douleur puis une gifle retentissante au Corsaire.

"Sale gosse! Tu vas voir quel traitement on réserve au morveux dans ton genre! On aime pas beaucoup ceux qui fichent la pagaille, par ici. Aussi, sachez que vous avez d'ors et déjà rendez-vous avec le bourreau, monsieur…

-_Lieutenant_ Sparrow.

-Sparrow, hein? Comme… Le Capitaine Sparrow? Sauriez-vous par hasard ou nous pourrions le trouver?"

Visiblement, l'approche était mauvaise: le Lieutenant Sparrow se mura dans le silence, se contentant de fusiller du regard son geôlier. Le message était clair: _J'en ai vaincu des plus forts que toi._ On le jeta au cachot, où il atterrit rudement sur un sol froid et inégal, parsemé de paille humide et glaciale.

"Bienvenue dans mon humble cellule, l'ami. Lança une voix. Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ici?

-Un traître… Et toi?

-Mes Parents sont des Pirates. On a cru que j'étais comme eux. Je vais donc être pendu à l'aube.

-M'étonnerais pas qu'on soit deux sur la potence. Marmonna Daniel Sparrow en se relevant et en époussetant son tricorne.

-Ce qui me désole, ajouta la voix dans l'ombre, c'est que j'avais promis à quelqu'un de l'envoyer sur cette même potence, et que je vais m'y retrouver avant lui… Ironique, non?

-Le plus ironique, répliqua Daniel, c'est que tu t'appelles Marion Turner. Je me trompe?

-Co…

-Daniel Sparrow, pour te haïr."

Il y eu un blanc. Puis Marion se mit à jurer copieusement, provoquant le rire de son "colocataire".

"Eh bah, pour un jeune homme de bonne famille, tu connais beaucoup de vilains mots dis moi…

-Oh la ferme! On va crever demain alors fait moi pas chier!

-Et si je te dis que j'ai peut-être un moyen de nous faire sortir d'ici vivants?

-Il est honnête au moins?

-Je suis un Pirate, abruti!"

Marion se renfonça dans son coin du cachot, et Daniel soupira en levant les yeux au ciel. Puis, tirant un couteau de sa botte gauche, il attaqua son travail de sape. En effet, en observant les barreaux de la fenêtre, il avait remarqué que le mortier qui les maintenait en place était particulièrement friable –ce qui soit dit en passant était une aubaine- et qu'avec de la patience, il était possible d'en enlever un ou deux.

De fait, une heure plus tard, Daniel arrachait un barreau à la fenêtre avec un petit cri de triomphe. Se tournant vers Marion, il ne put résister à l'envie de le narguer.

"L'ouverture est suffisante pour moi… Comme tu peux le voir, je suis pas très remplumé… Mais j'suis bon prince, et je vais en enlever un autre au cas ou tu voudrais passer.

-Toi, bon prince? Tu cherches à me faire rire ou quoi?

-Tu veux la vérité? Rétorqua Daniel en s'attaquant à un deuxième barreau, s'il n'y avait que moi, je te laisserais pourrir ici comme un vieux rat. Mais ta mère ne s'en remettrais pas, et Oncle Will en souffrirait. Et ça, je ne le permettrais pas.

-C'est cela oui. Si tu t'imagines que tu vas me berner…"

Daniel secoua la tête en levant les yeux au ciel. Fallait-il qu'il tienne à Will pour s'enchaîner à un poids pareil! Le barreau céda, et Daniel le replaça dans son orifice, préférant attendre la nuit tombée pour s'évader. Bien lui en pris, car deux minutes plus tard à peine, le gardien effectuait sa ronde, vérifiant méthodiquement chaque cellule. Contrairement à ce qu'avait prévu le jeune pirate, Marion ne le dénonça pas.

Daniel ramassa un petit tas de paille et s'allongea dessus, choisissant d'économiser ses forces en prévision de sa future évasion.

Le soir venu, il se redressa en silence sur sa couche de fortune et vissa son tricorne sur son crâne.

"Si on se fait prendre, je dirais que tu m'as pris en otage! Chuchota la voix de Marion juste à côté de lui.

-Je vois pas ce que ça change. Pendu ou garroté(1), y'a pas beaucoup de différence… Répondit Marion tout en déposant délicatement les barreaux descellés à terre.

-Si: les garrotés on les expose en place publique et on les y laisse pourrir!

-Et si on est pendus, on sera exposés à l'entrée du port, je vois pas en quoi c'est plus profitable."

Néanmoins, Daniel n'insista pas trop, se doutant que s'il le faisait, la situation aurait vite fait de s'envenimer, attirant par la même occasion l'attention des gardes. Le jeune Pirate se coula hors de la cellule, aussi silencieux qu'une ombre, se retenant aux deux barreaux restants pour ne pas s'écraser douze mètres plus bas. Se balançant de gauche à droite, il finit par atteindre la petite corniche dont son père lui avait parlé. Bien sûr, la corniche en question n'entourait pas toute la prison, et bien sûr, Daniel avait hérité de celle qui se trouvait juste à côté, sans toutefois bénéficier de son effet sécurisant. Il jura lorsque ses pieds glissèrent sur une morceau de terre instable, le renvoya à sa position de départ.

Enfin, après dix bonnes minutes de contorsions en tout genre, il parvint à prendre un appui satisfaisant sur la bande de terre et s'y hissa à la force des bras, repoussant petit à petit le poids de son corps vers le sol solide. Il parvint enfin à une position stable, haletant et tremblant de fatigue, mais satisfait et bien vivant de toute manière. Il siffla trois notes, appelant Marion. Ce dernier lâcha un juron en se retrouvant suspendu dans le vide, mais Daniel lui saisit la cheville et l'amena sur la corniche, avant d'attraper sa ceinture et de tirer vigoureusement.

Dans un "han" étouffé, les deux jeunes hommes s'effondrèrent. Daniel, coincé sous Marion, contempla avec une pointe de soulagement son tricorne qui, miraculeusement, était resté accroché à un boute de roche qui dépassait.

"Hey, je sais que je viens de te sauver la vie, mais ça t'oblige pas à rester collé à moi. Tu peux te redresser, tu sais."

Marion se releva en jurant et, lorsque le blond eut récupéré son couvre-chef, ils descendirent la corniche, écorchant leurs genoux, déchirant les coudes de leurs chemises, où les genoux de leurs pantalons (ou de leurs bas, selon les cas). Ils se coulèrent jusqu'au port et repérèrent un petit bateau de pêche. Ils eurent tôt fait de détacher les amarres et de prendre le large. Sitôt que les lumières de Port-Royal eurent disparu à l'horizon, Marion se mit à Jurer comme un charretier, provoquant le rire de son compagnon d'évasion.

"Bienvenue chez les Pirates, mon grand!

-Qui te dis que je vais vous rejoindre?

-La logique, Marion, la logique. Rétorqua Daniel, un brin moqueur. Tu ne peut pas rentrer à Port-Royal, sous peine de mort. Et je ne sens pas chez toi l'envie d'aller t'installer à l'étranger. De plus, le fait que tu portes toujours le médaillon que ton père t'a a offert me prouve que tu l'aime toujours, malgré son statut de Pirate. Idem pour ta mère, dont tu as hérité cette jolie bague, je me trompe?

-Non.

-Et pour finir, conclut Daniel avec un sourire satisfait, je te rappelle que tu me dois la vie.

-Je vais vivre à Tortuga, puisque je n'ai pas le choix. Soupira Marion, résigné.

-On pourrait fonder un équipage tout les deux. Fit remarquer Daniel. Je serais Capitaine, et toi mon second.

-T'as a peine 14 Ans!

-Et alors? Il y a belle lurette que j'ai participé à mon premier abordage! Et puis, j'ai eu le meilleur instructeur de toutes les caraïbes. Dis toi que c'est un travail de Corsaire, mais à ton compte.

-C'est antinomique.

-Antiquoi?

-Ca te réussi pas, le vocabulaire, hein? Se moqua Marion.

-Oh, moi, sortit de la piraterie et du Rhum, y'a pas grand chose qui m'intéresse… Au fait, ajouta le jeune blond comme s'il se rappelait quelque chose d'important, tu connais des chansons de Pirate?

-Nan.

-Et bien sûr, tu n'as jamais bu de Rhum.

-N'espère pas faire de moi un de ces Porcs qui puent la vinasse! S'exclama Marion d'un air mauvais.

-Oh, mais je n'en ai pas l'intention! Ca viendra bien assez vite tout seul!"

Et, tandis que Marion l'injuriait copieusement, Daniel se mit à fredonner l'air favori de tout Pirate qui se respecte. Au tout début, cela ne fit qu'augmenter la fureur de son compagnon, mais bientôt Marion se calma. Et ce fut ensemble qu'il entonnèrent le troisième Refrain.

_Yo oh, yo oh, Apirate's life for me…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1) Pour le cas ou vous ne sauriez pas être Garroté, signifie être assis sur une chaise, dos contre un poteau, avec un nœud autour du cou. Ensuite, les bourreau serrent jusqu'à asphyxie totale. C'est un peu la version assis de la pendaison.


End file.
